pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoroark
/ |dexmokalos=125 |evofrom=Zorua |gen=Generation V |species=Illusion Fox Pokémon |type=Dark |imweight=178.8 lbs. |metweight=81.1 kg |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |ability=Illusion |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=87.5 |evo= }} Zoroark (Japanese:ゾロアーク Zoroark) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zoroark is a foxlike Pokemon covered mainly in dark grayish fur. It has a pointed muzzle, red lining around its eyes and mouth, teal eyes, a fluffy black ruff of fur around its neck, and a long, voluminous crimson red spiky mane with gray tips. A teal-colored band encircles the bottom part of Zoroark's mane like a ponytail. It has three sharp red claws on both its hands and feet. Zoroark is able to stand upright on two legs like a biped, but it usually runs upon its forelimbs. Behavior Zoroark are mysterious and sometimes mischievous Pokémon, although they are generally more serious than their pre-evolution Zorua. They are very protective of their homes and their family. They will use illusions to trick enemies and prevent them from entering their lair. Special Abilities Zoroark can create incredibly realistic illusions. They can transform into both people and other Pokémon. They use their illusory powers to protect their lair and their pack. They have the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously with their illusion-generating powers. Evolution Zoroark is the evolved form of Zorua as of level 30. Anime A female Zoroark appears the Pokémon movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the movie, Zorua called Zoroark "Meema" (Pronounced Mi-Mah) throughout. "Meema" was Zorua's way of calling Zoroark his mom. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Lostlorn Forest |bwrarity=Event |black2white2=Evolve Zorua |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Pokémon Village |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |black=Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. |white=Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. |black 2=Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished. |white 2=Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished. |x=Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. |y=Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. |or = Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. |as = Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Zoroark |bwspr =Zoroark BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Zoroark BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Zoroark BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Zoroark BW Back.gif |xyspr=Zoroark_XY.gif |xysprs=ZoroarkShinyXY.gif |VIback=ZoroarkBackXY.gif |VIbacks=ZoroarkBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Zoroark is the first Unova Pokémon ever seen in the anime: Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *In Black 2/White 2, a Backpacker that talks to you about Zoroark and a new TM you received. The hiker is later reveled to be a Zoroark under disguise of a Backpacker, then you notice it escaped. *Despite getting N`s Zorua from the house in Driftveil City in Pokemon Black 2/White 2, N still appears to have a Zoroark, which leads you to N's Castle. Origin Zoroark is likely based on the Kitsune of Japanese folklore, a shape-shifting, mythical fox that would trick unsuspecting travelers for fun. This is similar to Ninetales, another Pokémon based on the Kitsune. Zoroark also resembles a Werewolf, a mythological beast that was human but could shape-shift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like beast. Etymology Zoroark's name comes from zorro, which is Spanish for "fox", and "dark". Gallery 571Zoroark_anime.png 571Zoroark anime_2.png 571Zoroark anime_3.png 571Zoroark anime_4.png 571Zoroark_Dream.png 571Zoroark_PP2.png Zoroark-ConceptArt.jpg Legendary Trios and Zoroark - Pokemon Black and White.jpg ZoroarkvsZoruaBW.png|Zoroark in battle in Generation V. Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon